


[雄東/駝賢] 應急處置

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 1





	[雄東/駝賢] 應急處置

那是一個再平常不過的午後。  
團裡的釜山人們久違的返鄉去了，而他們寶貝的黃金忙內今天有電視節目MC工作，於是剩下兩個大田人獨享難得安靜的宿舍，田雄坐在客廳沙發上，正一邊吃零食，一邊追著他最近迷上的懷舊電視劇，看著看著，卻突然聞到一股隱約的百合花香。

奇怪，是香水還什麼的嗎？  
他皺皺鼻子打算忽略，但那香味卻越來越強烈。

第二性別是BETA的田雄對信息素的感知能力大概就跟沒嗅覺的人一樣，加上現代社會科技發達，ALPHA跟OMEGA有多樣化的產品可以抑制自己的激素和原始的發情衝動，也因此，什麼「聞到命定之人的味道」，這種小說常出現的浪漫設定，在他20多年的人生裡基本上沒發生過。  
百合花香不斷飄散出來，他走向味道發散源的金東賢房間，心裡有點不愉快的想著弟弟是把香水打破了嗎，怎麼也不趕快收拾。

「東賢啊你是打破香水——」話還沒說完田雄就被房間裡濃度跟外頭完全無法相比的花香味嚇了一跳，地上沒有任何摔破東西的痕跡，金東賢的床上只有一大坨被子隆起成一團，弟弟把自己包在裡面。

咦？  
聞著味道，田雄覺得身體有點燥熱，可能是沒開空調的關係吧，那金東賢怎麼還把自己包成那樣？難不成是生病了嗎？他決定先擱置不明花香味的問題，好好關心一下弟弟。

「東賢啊，怎麼了，身體不舒服嗎？」田雄走到床邊想掀開床上那坨被子，卻遭到抵抗，被子被抓得死緊不放，他一頭霧水，但總之不看到弟弟的狀態是不會安心的，於是他認真跟金東賢爭奪起被子的控制權。

\---  
金東賢是個OMEGA。雖然並沒有特意隱瞞這件事，但身旁的人卻常常忽略他的第二性別。原因除了不像OMEGA的高挑身材、超越ALPHA的怪力、與其說是柔美更適合用帥氣形容的長相外，更大的原因就是他對自己生理現象極度偏執的控制行為。

他很久沒發過情了。  
更精確的說，在分化當天那一次以外，他完全沒發過情。15歲分化時的發情無法避免，雖然在家人的即時救援處置下，並沒有發生什麼事，但被發情時無法控制身體的可怕感覺嚇到，加上聽聞了許多OMEGA這個性別的麻煩事，他就決定善用現代醫學科技的力量，盡量消除自己身上所有屬於OMEGA的生理反應和跡象。腺體上的抑制貼、香水式的抑制噴劑都是基本，一個月一次的發情期時，他更是不惜複合使用不同的抑制產品，加強抑制效果。在嚴格的管理下，不要說是發情了，連聞過他信息素味道的人都少之又少，其程度甚至到了身為ALPHA的隊長哥哥形容為「要把鼻子貼在腺體上才聞得到一點點味道」。

可是，人有失足、馬有亂蹄，屬於內分泌現象一環的發情期，自然也如同女性的生理週期一樣，在一生中總是會碰到幾次不準時的時候，例如現在，離他上一次發情週期明明只過了三天，下一次卻毫無預警的突然到來了，而偏偏更雪上加霜的是他慣常購買的強效抑制產品都是國外進口，碰到了物流延遲的狀況，要再過幾天才能到貨。也就是說，他面臨了突然發情，手邊卻沒有可用抑制劑的最惡狀況。

幸好這間宿舍裡的ALPHA們幾天內都暫時不會回來，金東賢想著這大概是唯一可以慶幸的狀況吧，而且他去李大輝房間裏摸了一瓶備用的一般抑制劑，應該還堪用，只是有點不舒服，忍過去就好——

這就是，長期逃避發情期的OMEGA，低估事情嚴重性的錯誤認知。

不知道是不是習慣強效抑制劑的緣故，即使金東賢把整瓶一般抑制劑都用光了，他卻覺得發情熱毫無緩解的跡象，狀況越來越不對勁，手足無措的他只好把自己包在棉被裡藏起來，但卻逃不了越來越強烈的發情反應。

偏偏他忘了宿舍裡還有田雄，搞不清楚狀況的好心哥哥連信息素的味道都分不清，只擔心他是不是身體不舒服，但這副慘況真的不想讓任何人看到，他咬牙緊抓著被子想要奮戰到最後一刻，結果還是被田雄給扯開了。

「哇啊，你怎麼回事？！」  
棉被裡的金東賢整個臉泛著異樣的潮紅，肌膚都出了薄汗，呼吸急促不停的喘氣，從被窩裡不停散發出誇張的花香味，田雄聞著那味道也覺得越來越熱，還有點暈眩。

「......我發情了。」  
聽著弟弟語氣絕望的回答，田雄愣了一下。  
發情？  
啊，對了，東賢是OMEGA，都忘了這件事，但是怎麼會突然這樣呢？

「抑制劑都用完了，所以壓不下來。」  
「那怎麼辦？我出去幫你買？」  
「普通的沒有用......」  
他覺得金東賢的聲音聽起來快哭了。  
田雄下意識的伸手，單純想著摸摸弟弟的頭給點安慰，但發情中的OMEGA觸覺本就變得比平常敏感，加上金東賢毫無應付發情期的經驗，只是被摸了摸頭他就覺得身體燒得更加厲害。他快瘋了，體內亂竄的熱能亟需緩解的出口，後穴一直有不知名的液體泊泊流出，好想要有什麼東西放進去，完全沒辦法忍耐了——

「怎麼辦？我能怎麼幫你？」  
金東賢勉強抬頭看著田雄，他的理智即將被那該死的繁衍本能消耗殆盡。

「小雄哥......」他深吸了一口氣。  
「首先，你先把褲子脫下來。」  
「哈？！」

\---  
「哥是BETA對吧......那也是可以跟OMEGA交合吧。」事實上不要說是BETA，就算眼前的是跟他一樣的OMEGA，只要有性器，被身體的熱度折磨到喪失理智的金東賢恐怕也會開口拜託對方進入。

「等、等等等。」田雄吞了一口口水，在渡過不受信息素影響淡泊如水的二十幾年人生後，竟然碰上了來自發情OMEGA的性邀約，這到底是？

那股花香味弄得他渾身不對勁，他才意識到是金東賢身上的信息素，濃度高到連感知度極差的BETA都被撩撥起來，他的下身勃起了，在運動褲的褲襠處搭起了尷尬的小帳篷。

「哥不是說要幫我嗎，我真的快瘋了，拜託......我們做完就一起把這件事情忘記吧。」一向穩重的弟弟此時眼睛閃爍著水光，因為發熱而伸出舌頭舔著嘴唇，那張清爽俊秀的臉此時彷彿被慾望給吞噬殆盡，散發著異樣的妖媚神情。

田雄覺得自己好像快守不住了。  
好，做就做，這也都是為了親愛的弟弟，沒有邪念！  
他內心掙扎著開始脫褲子，在他猶豫不決磨蹭的當口，金東賢拉開被子，也把自己濕得一塌糊塗的褲子脫掉，露出那雙細長的腿和因為愛液滲出沾染而微微泛光的臀部。

「那，我現在要怎麼做？」  
「你就算是BETA，也跟別人做過吧！該怎麼做怎麼做啊！」  
被慾望折磨著得不到滿足的金東賢火氣上來忍不住生氣，但是說出口的語氣夾雜著喘氣聲，軟綿綿的反倒像是在調情。  
「我沒做過。」田雄非常不甘願的自我表白，他就是個處男。  
「......」金東賢狠瞪了田雄一眼，勉力撐起身體呈現趴跪姿勢，把臀部朝著田雄的方向微微抬起。  
「放進來。」  
「哈？」  
「把你的下面放進來啦！笨蛋小雄哥！」主動索求的羞恥感終究敵不過高漲的慾火，金東賢咬著牙罵道。

\---  
OMEGA真的是水做的啊，田雄看著眼前淫靡的景象忍不住感嘆。這不是比喻，是真的如此，從金東賢後穴分泌出的液體流出、順著腿部滑下又滴到床單上，完全就是......

超級色情。

只要是個男人，有這麼好看的肉體在眼前露出如此誘惑的姿態，除非不舉，不然根本沒人能抗拒吧！

「那我真的放進去了喔......」下半身硬到有點發痛，田雄還是不忘小心翼翼的再確認。  
「啊、等一下，你打開床旁邊的抽屜，戴套再進來。」  
用左手掐著右手，金東賢以痛感喚回自己最後的一絲理智，媽的，發情就發情，做就做，但他絕對絕對不要懷孕，防護措施絕不能少。

田雄在跟保險套奮戰的時候，金東賢真的受不了了，忍不住把自己的手指放進後穴抽插著。  
「嗚、嗚、嗯、」手指頭摩擦內壁，帶來強烈的快感，然而完全無法滿足裡面感到的空虛，「小雄哥！」他催促著，溢出口中的叫喚卻甜膩的像撒嬌。

好不容易戴好保險套，田雄深吸一口氣，扶著金東賢的臀部緩緩進入，裡面實在太濕了，完全不需要額外潤滑就可以順暢的移動，又緊又熱的裡面包覆著性器，完全是處男沒體驗過的極致快感，田雄邊動著腰邊覺得自己好像來到了新世界。

「哈啊、嗯、啊、」從背後進入的姿勢頂得很裡面，金東賢完全無法控制自己的呻吟，連跪姿也維持不了，上半身貼在床上，雙手緊緊抓著床單到指節都泛白了。

雖然自己是爽到頭皮發麻，但看不到金東賢的表情，讓田雄還是擔心著弟弟的狀況，而且感覺這個維持這個姿勢的金東賢並不是很舒適。

「東賢啊，轉過來做好不好？」  
「不要、嗚」弟弟一邊喘氣一邊死命拒絕，他恍然大悟，是害羞了吧。  
「我不會笑你，乖，轉過來好不好？」一邊柔聲誘哄著，田雄先把性器從金東賢體內拔出來，弟弟馬上就發出了表達不滿的嗚咽聲。他把金東賢發軟的身軀扳過來翻面，在腰部下墊了個枕頭，因為身體出了汗，於是田雄也順便脫了自己的上衣，露出結實的白巧克力腹肌。

\---  
被田雄溫柔逼迫著正面示人的金東賢實在覺得自己發浪的醜態很丟臉，只得用雙手遮著臉，然而他的腿部被拗折著、腰又被抬高，濕淋淋的後穴就這樣毫無隱藏的暴露在田雄眼前。

「那我要再進去了喔。」話剛說完，田雄就又狠狠插進金東賢的裡面，身體壓著他的雙腿用力撞著。

「哥、嗚......哥」敏感點不斷被刺激的金東賢已經無法思考了，只能不斷叫著哥，田雄看似嬌小，但長年健身鍛鍊的肌耐力和持久力可不是開玩笑，他稍微加速腰擺動的速度，滿意的聽到弟弟的呻吟聲染上了一點哭音。

「太快了、停下來！」金東賢的嘴巴是這樣說，但身體的反應誠實得多，後穴一陣一陣的收縮著，咬著哥哥的性器不放，持續的快感太過強烈，讓他忍不住哭出來，田雄俯下身親了親他。

「乖，放鬆，沒事。」他安撫著弟弟，金東賢嗚咽著索求著更多親吻，一邊接著吻，田雄感覺到抽插著的裡面好像有什麼東西打開了。一片混亂的腦袋勉強回想起國中課本看過的身體構造介紹，這應該就是所謂的生殖腔？

他試著往那打開的地方再進去一點，金東賢瞬間身體痙攣著，呻吟聲聽起來更加難耐。「啊、不要、不要......」  
「那要出來一點嗎？」他乖乖退出腔口，卻惹哭了身下的弟弟。  
「不要！進去啦！」金東賢邊哭邊罵著，田雄只得再重新推開腔口進去，生殖腔內的刺激除了OMEGA本人以外，對於進入者而言也是完全不同的快感程度，他咬著牙忍耐射出來的慾望，撞擊的力度卻越來越大，最後過沒多久他還是射了，在他射出來以後金東賢也顫抖著射了，噴得他滿肚子都是。

\---  
在紓解了慾望後，滿室的百合花香總算散去許多。戴著保險套的好處就是清理十分方便，田雄把裝滿精液的保險套打了個結丟進金東賢床旁邊的垃圾桶後，無奈的看著床上用棉被蓋住臉的不明物體。

「東賢啊，你這樣會悶死吧。」  
金東賢沒有回應，田雄把肚子擦乾淨、穿好衣服後，坐在床頭輕輕拍著弟弟的背。  
「沒事啦，不是說好做完就一起忘掉，生理現象是人之常情，解決了就沒事了。」

過了一陣，棉被裡才傳來金東賢鼻音濃重的悶悶說話聲。  
「我之後要訂十年份的抑制劑。」  
「不會放到過期嗎？」田雄真心的提出疑問，被弟弟打了一下。

「......我真的很羨慕哥。當BETA多好，我好討厭當OMEGA。」  
這倒是，在自然法則下當然弱勢的身體構造加上未隨著時間演化的原始生理機制，抱著這樣的身體生活，一定有很多想像不到的麻煩吧，像是剛才的情景，要是自己不在，真不知道會是如何的慘況，如果有外面的ALPHA聞到那味道強行入侵民宅，後果真是不敢想像，也難怪金東賢平時要無所不用其極地掩蓋那些OMEGA的生理特徵。  
「也沒那麼好啦，你看，我就不能有什麼命定的愛情之類的啊。」  
「命定的愛情是什麼呀，哥真的不要再看網漫了。」聽到田雄搞笑的回答，金東賢總算心情好了一點，回復平時的毒舌吐槽。

「......東賢啊，」思考了一下，田雄再度開了口。「雖然你很不喜歡自己是OMEGA，不過不管你是什麼性別，哥都覺得你很好，都一樣喜歡你，所以以後有困難不要一個人躲著不說，我會跟你一起想辦法的。」  
聽到田雄真心的一席話，金東賢總算願意把蓋在頭上的棉被拿起來，一雙紅腫的大眼睛看著田雄點了點頭。

「起得來嗎？你這樣應該洗個澡比較好吧。」伸手扶起金東賢後，田雄看到一片狼籍的床單忍不住咋了咋舌。  
「哇，真的流得好誇張......下次要墊個毛巾在下面。」  
「才不會有下次。」弟弟惱羞成怒的回嘴了，田雄笑一笑，示意金東賢去洗澡後，就著手幫金東賢換起床單。

如果有下次，好像也沒關係。畢竟床上的弟弟實在太可愛了不是嗎？邊換床單，田雄忍不住這樣想道。

不過，話說回來。  
眼角瞥到沒關上的床頭櫃抽屜裡的兩盒保險套，他心裡浮現了新的疑問。  
話說回來，東賢為什麼會在那裡放套子？

「算了，應該不是很重要的事吧！」邊自言自語著，田雄愉快的換好了床單，開始思考等會的晚餐菜單。

\---  
[番外：保險套正主的妒意]

「你怎麼可以外遇！」  
在金東賢的房間裡，一場狗血的鬧劇正在開展著，保險套的正主林煐岷紅著眼眶生氣的說。  
「就跟你說不是外遇！還是你要我就在那邊發情然後吸引路上的ALPHA進來強姦我？」  
金東賢氣不過的回嘴，這哥的腦袋是有問題嗎，就說了是緊急狀態，他也不願意啊，到底想要他怎樣？  
「可是，可是......我都沒有看過你發情期的樣子，怎麼可以這樣。」

說了半天，原來是因為這個在不開心啊。

「那下次你發情期不要用抑制劑好不好？」想像金東賢因為慾望失去理智的誘人模樣，林煐岷口水都快滴下來了，忍不住提出這個要求，結果馬上被弟弟一口回絕。  
「不要。」

「嗚，為什麼！」鬧脾氣的釜山羊駝開始瘋狂釋放自己的ALPHA信息素，試圖引起傳說中OMEGA因此而起的發情作用，只可惜強效抑制劑已經到貨的金東賢早就做好了鐵壁防禦，氣定神閒的看著他，完全不為所動，反倒是門外傳來朴佑鎮氣急敗壞的叫罵聲：「煐岷哥你是發什麼神經啊，想要殺了大輝嗎你！」

看著眼前嘟著嘴的林煐岷，金東賢嘆了口氣。  
「哥，我真的很討厭發情，跟討厭吃蘑菇的程度差不多，我是人又不是動物，所以你這個要求恕我無法答應。不過......」

「作為補償，可以依哥的喜好做一次。」

「真的？！」羊駝眼睛裡重新發出了光芒。  
「真的。」  
「好，那我不生氣了。」  
金東賢鬆了一口氣，到此為止，這個尷尬的突發事件總算落下了帷幕。

當然，後來金東賢有多後悔自己提出的補償方案，就又是另外一回事了。

Fin.


End file.
